


confusion

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, a little of unreliable narrator, but not really, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: The anxious trait wasn’t sure about a lot of thing, perks of being the personification of such thing. Being a part of a whole, and represent Thomas’ anxiety he doubted a lot of things, did Thomas really locked the door? Did I eat today? It used to drive him crazy, having to double check everything that happened around.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	confusion

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a prompt with a lyric over my tumblr so this was born

The anxious trait wasn’t sure about a lot of thing, perks of being the personification of such thing. Being a part of a whole, and represent Thomas’ anxiety he doubted a lot of things, _did Thomas really locked the door? Did I eat today?_ It used to drive him crazy, having to double check everything that happened around.

It was different, now. He was accepted. Janus and Remus were back with him. It was normal for him, and it was _okay._

So yeah, Virgil wasn’t sure of a lot of thing, but there were two truths that he never doubted.

Patton was attractive.

His crush on the moral trait grew as they connected as individuals (yes, _Logan,_ even if we are part of a whole we’re still individuals). Patton, who sometimes dressed with leather jackets and other days on the complete side of the spectrum with soft purple dresses ( _his colors_ ).

The second thing still made him blush.

Patton loved him.

Firstly it was only pure platonic love. Showed by Patton taking his side when he was _bad_ , by cookies in the middle of the night and somehow evolved to soft kisses in the kitchen as they baked together.

“What you thinking, baby?” Patton said, twirling around their shared room and giving a peck to Viril’s hair.

“You’re really cute and you don’t even try” He said, without thinking, blushing when his brain caught up with what he said.

“Oh?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know.”

It was normal, really, since Virgil didn’t knew a lot of things, being the embodiment of anxiety and all that, but Patton was happy that he never doubted their life.

That was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
